


i think you're really beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, burn the grey man, dick sucking, garon's a gosh darn homophobia, i have to turn something good into, i might as well tag leo as "canon gay character", i want to fucking die, ok back on track with the tags now, takumi's fucking gay, this was gonna be a pure fanfic at first but no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "take me back to the basics and the simple lifetell me all of the things that make you feel at easeyour touch, my comfort, and my lullabyholdin' on tight and sleepin' at night"(ease, troye sivan)leo can't go home again.he has his own version of home to go to, though. and that happens to be another boy named takumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: leo is disowned by a homophobic grey dick and gets his dick sucked by a pineapple
> 
> anyways  
> it's 3 am  
> i have school tomorrow  
> this takes presence over school though  
> hh

It was 2 in the morning. The house was quiet and dark, every resident asleep in their beds.  
Well, besides the youngest brother of the family, Takumi. He was wide awake, at his desk, and texting a “friend”.  
He’d been woken up by a few missed calls & texts. All of them from Leo, and all within five minutes. They all basically said the same thing.  
“Are you awake?”  
“Wake up. Please.”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
When Takumi had finally forced himself to get out of bed and grab his phone, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the texts. He could hear the desperation in Leo’s voice just from reading them. He’d responded to the texts, and almost immediately got a phone call from Leo.  
“Hey, uh, I’m gonna come over to your house. I’ll explain later. I’m so sorry for doing this all of a sudden…”  
“No, it’s fine. Are you coming in through the door or the window?”  
“Your window.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m so sorry. I just…”  
His voice had cracked, and he had hung up suddenly, without a goodbye or anything.  
To say the least, Takumi was worried. His hand that wasn’t on his phone clasped around a cup of coffee, a blanket wrapped around him, shaking as he was trying to calm himself down. Leo had been very vague, and anything could’ve happened to him. Takumi needed to be prepared for that. He needed to put on a brave face in his boyfriend’s moments of weakness. He took deep breaths, being as quiet as possible, lest he wake up a sibling or parent.  
He heard a knock on his window, and shifted his gaze to rest on a blond boy with a coat and scarf hastily thrown on.  
He jumped up, disregarding the blanket and placing the cup of coffee on the table, and ran to the window, opening it and helping Leo in.  
“Babe. Babe. Babe, what happened?”  
Leo winced when Takumi placed a hand on his arm, pulling him closer.  
“I just got into your house. I don’t want to tell you right now.”  
Takumi laid his hands off the blond boy, and closed the window before any more cold breeze could get in.  
“Alright. Do you want some coffee? We could go down to the basement and watch a movie, or play video games, or we could just lay down in my bed. It’s your choice.”  
“Coffee would be nice.”

Takumi poured some freshly-brewed coffee into a mug, without even thinking to put anything in it. He knew that Leo liked black coffee.  
The blond boy chugged some of it down as soon as it was poured, wincing a bit at how hot it was.  
“Wow, you really needed that coffee, huh?”  
“It’s something to wake me up a bit.”  
Takumi sat down across from Leo at the kitchen table, letting his silver, long hair down from the messy, hastily-made ponytail it was in.  
“Take off your coat and scarf. Stay for a while.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“You’re just trying to hide something, aren’t you?”  
Leo shifted his gaze away from the silver-haired boy.  
“I’d rather not tell you right now.”  
“Why are you being so vague? What happened? We can’t resolve the problem unless you talk about it, or at least tell me what happened.”  
Takumi got up and walked over to sit next to Leo. He wrapped a hand around his waist- more gently than usual.  
The blond swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.  
“So, you know about my father, correct?”  
“Yes. Did he…” Takumi had met Leo’s father only once, when he had come to his house to work on a history project with Leo in their freshman year of high school. It was about ancient military tactics, or something like that. Takumi had been looking forward to it, but he immediately wanted to get out of their house as soon as he saw Leo’s father.  
He was a large man. His skin was an inhuman grey-ish colour, and his eyes were coal black, with no personality in them.  
He made Takumi feel weird, but not in a good way. Being in the same room as him made him feel unsafe.  
But enough about himself, Takumi thought. Leo had to live with the man.  
Leo raised a hand to unwrap the scarf that was covering his neck. When it was removed, Takumi saw purple bruises scarring the beautiful, pale skin Leo had. They looked like results of being choked.  
He also unzipped and removed his coat, a loose-fitting, short-sleeved Blink-182 shirt beneath it. His arms were bleeding. Scratches. Or knife wounds. Takumi couldn’t tell.  
“Did he do this?”  
“...Yes. I’m sorry for being so vague. I couldn’t let him know where I was going.”  
Leo hesitated.  
“I… I told him about us.”  
Takumi was speechless. He knew that Leo’s father wasn’t a good man, but to do this to his children, for something they couldn’t change? He threw all the “being scared of him” shit out the metaphorical window.  
“I swear, I’ll knock his fucking teeth in. How dare he do this to you? I’m gonna walk over there right now and put him in his goddamn place…”  
“No, Takumi, don’t.”  
Leo gripped Takumi’s shoulder.  
“I don’t want you to ever come in contact with him. I can’t imagine what he’d do to you.”  
“How can I stay away from him if he hurts you? That’s like indirectly slapping me in the face. I need to protect you.”  
“I’ve got to protect you, too.”  
Takumi hesitated.  
“Fine. I… you…”  
He couldn’t find words to express his feelings. He decided to convey them in another form instead.  
He kissed Leo suddenly, softly.  
After breaking it off, he stood up.  
“I’ll go get some bandages and medical thingamajigs for your wounds, but I don’t know how to treat them.”  
“Don’t worry. I can do it myself.”

Takumi’s arms were wrapped around a freshly patched up Leo, as they sat in the basement, a blanket wrapped around the two of them. One of their favorite movies was on.It was some dated 80s movie. That was what made it charming, though.  
“So, what are you going to do now, Leo?”  
Leo knew what Takumi meant. He couldn’t go back to his house, that was for sure.  
“Um… could I just stay here for a few days while I figure out what to do? I might go live with Camilla, or maybe Xander and I could buy an apartment.”  
Camilla had moved out with her lover on the night after her eighteenth birthday. She obviously wanted to cut all ties with her father.  
Takumi nodded, letting the blond boy know he was listening as he snuggled closer to him.  
“Father’s never gotten that physical before. It was always limited to verbal insults. He had some form of morality left.”  
Leo sighed.  
“I guess, uh… me telling him about our thing triggered something in him. It was ungodly. I, uh… I’m just glad Elise wasn’t home. I can’t imagine what she’d do if she saw Father acting that way. She’s never had to see his bad side. It’s always been piggybacks and rainbows for her…”  
“Does Elise still live with your father?”  
“Oh, technically, she does, but she stays with Camilla enough to where she might as well have full custody of her.”  
Takumi let out a low, sleepy hum.  
“Then it’s just you and Xander.”  
“Xander tries to avoid Father. He’s always there to back me up on the odd day that Father’s actually home for dinner, or something of that sort, though.”  
A sudden realisation came to Leo, and his eyes widened.  
“Xander’s still at my house. Shit.”  
“Oh, gods. Is he okay?”  
“I’ll just call him…”  
He pulled his phone out, opening it and typing Xander’s number in. Takumi couldn’t bear to listen. He held onto Leo in somewhat of a death grip, concentrating on the movie in front of them.  
“Xander? Xander? Are you okay?”  
He paused for a minute, tensing up.  
“Oh, okay. Are you safe? Are you out of there? Takumi and I got worried…”  
Another pause.  
“Alright. That’s good. Stay safe, brother. I’m not going back to our house for a while, and…”  
Takumi stopped listening to Leo, as he told Xander information that he already knew.  
Leo muttered a goodbye, hanging up afterwards.

“Xander’s a little bit beaten up, but he says nothing’s broken or anything. It’s only flesh wounds. After father fell unconscious, he took our car to Laslow’s house, and he’s staying there…”  
“Laslow?”  
“Oh, his boyfriend. Did he never tell you?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Well, now you know. Anyways, he’s going to stay with Laslow for a few days, and he’s asked Camilla to keep Elise at her house for around a week. That’s all he told me.”  
“I hope he stays safe. Your family is my family. Excluding that walking grey dick you have for a father.” Takumi buried his face in Leo’s shirt. “I love you. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”  
“I love you too, babe.” Leo placed a hand in Takumi’s long hair, absentmindedly running his fingers through the silver strands, eventually bringing Takumi’s head up to his and kissing him softly.  
It was all so cheesy. Takumi wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist and that stupid blanket they wrapped themselves in was irritating Takumi a bit and the movie they were watching was on that one scene where the kid got chased by the dog and Takumi just wanted to stop it all. He wanted to stop time, to be able to do this until Leo was happy, and truly happy. Not just the kind of happy you get from treating yourself to some candy or something, not the artificial kind. The real kind. Takumi didn’t know if he was making sense. He didn’t even understand it himself. All he knew was that he really felt happy when Leo was around. He just wanted Leo to feel the same way.  
They pulled away, Takumi resting his head on Leo’s shoulder and kissing the bandages on his neck. Leo’s hand slowly inched its way down the loose shirt Takumi was wearing, sending little shivers down the other boy’s body.  
The mood had definitely shifted, from comfort to something else entirely that Takumi couldn’t find words for. The long-haired boy shifted his body to rest on top of the blond’s own. He let out a breathy sort of moan. The credits were playing from the movie screen now, but neither of them wanted to stop it.

Takumi stared at the boy beneath him.  
“Are we really doing this?”  
“I mean, you just sort of came onto me. I was doing what I thought you wanted me to do…”  
“No, I mean, yes, I mean… I’m just, like, really confused. We were just cuddling a second ago, and now you’re about a second away from shoving your dick into me. It’s quite a step up…”  
“If you don’t want to, I won’t do anything.”  
Leo wrapped bandaged and somewhat shaky arms around Takumi, pulling him down to fall onto his chest.  
“I don’t know what I want.”  
“Let’s go up to your bed. I’m tired.”  
Leo got up from the couch they had been sitting on, leaning down to take the movie out of the VCR. Takumi couldn’t help but notice a bulge in his pants that he was trying to hide.  
“You got really excited there, eh?”  
“Shut up, Takumi.”  
The silver haired boy giggled.  
“I mean, I just want to make you happy. You deserve it after what you’ve just gone through.” His tone changed midway through the sentence from a somewhat innocent one to a dirty and low growl.  
Takumi got up from the couch as well, making his way over to Leo, wrapping strong arms around him from behind and enjoying the noise that came from the back of his boyfriend’s throat when he did.  
Trying to ignore Takumi, Leo occupied himself with finding the case for the VHS. It was getting harder by the second to, though, as Takumi’s hand rubbed circles on his chest, his belly, his hips, his…  
Leo bit his lip to stifle a moan of surprise when Takumi unzipped his jeans, pulled down his boxers, and grasped his length gently.  
“Do you want me to?”  
Leo was finding it hard to stand. He shivered, turning his head to stare at his boyfriend. The boy smirked, licking his lips and staring at him with beautiful, amber eyes that told of a mix of old love for him and new lust for his body.  
“Go ahead.”  
He started stroking Leo’s dick, the blond boy arching his back and grabbing onto the TV stand for support. He threw his head back onto Takumi’s shoulder. Breathy pants came from him in succession, in sync with Takumi’s hand moving up and down.  
“Doesn’t it feel good?”  
“Y-yeah. Takumi…”  
Leo turned his body around, Takumi’s free hand falling from Leo’s waist, a hand shoving itself into Takumi’s hair and pulling clumps of it in a somehow hard manner.  
Takumi got onto his hands and knees, still keeping eye contact with Leo.  
“T-Takumi.. fuck…” Leo bit his lip once again when Takumi stopped jacking him off, instead choosing to slip his lips onto his penis. Shocks and shivers sent themselves through Leo’s body, the blond boy pushing Takumi’s head farther onto his dick.  
The silver-haired boy used a hand to cover the part of Leo’s penis that he couldn’t fit in his mouth, beginning to feel himself grow hard from the noises his boyfriend was making. That didn’t matter, though. What mattered the most tonight was making Leo happy.  
“You’re so.. good at this. I…”  
Takumi removed his head to mutter an “I’ve had experience in this field” before he dived back on.  
“A-are you serious?”  
He saw Takumi’s lips curl into a smile for a second before continuing with his work. It was at that point where Leo couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Biting his lip once more lest he yell out in pleasure, a long moan escaping from his lips instead, he pushed Takumi’s head away from his length as he climaxed. The thick, white mixture spilled onto Takumi’s cheek and the floor.  
“Can’t even last. How weak.”  
“Shut up, Takumi.”  
“I just gave you a blowjob, and you’re telling me to shut up? Ungrateful much?”  
Before Leo could respond, Takumi got up from the floor he’d been kneeling on, using a finger to wipe the semen off of his cheek. He stared at it for a second before he popped it into his mouth, sucking the cum off of his finger, not even breaking eye contact with Leo.  
“Takumi, I… uh…”  
Leo couldn’t find words to carry a conversation. He instead tended to his pants, getting them back on slowly. Something new had sparked between him and Takumi. He could sense it.  
“Um… that was the farthest we’ve ever gone. I think that’s why this feels so strange.”  
“I concur.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“To agree or have the same opinion.”  
“Nerd.”  
“Shut up, Takumi.”  
“Putting that aside, clean up your mess, okay?” Takumi gestured towards the semen on the floor, the stuff that hadn’t fallen on his cheek.  
An idle blush settled itself on Leo’s face out of embarrassment.  
“Sorry. I got reckless.”  
Leo started looking for a towel or something like that to soak it up. After a while, Takumi got impatient.  
“I’ll do it myself. It’s gonna stain.”  
He grabbed Leo from behind, pulling him by the shirt towards him. It was then when Takumi noticed genuine fear in Leo when he did that, and laid his hands off of him immediately.  
He had decided to use his own shirt to clean up the mess instead. He ignored the fact that it would stain.

Leo wrapped himself around the body of Takumi, holding him close, a hand absentmindedly braiding strands of silver hair and releasing them to their normal state over and over again.  
“Takumi, what do you think we’re going to do when we get older?”  
Leo liked asking questions like this as they drifted off to sleep together. It was strangely comforting to him, to have a set future that he could rely on. Or something like that.  
“Hmm… we’re gonna move far, far away from your dad. That’s for sure.”  
“I want to live in the city. Or maybe the countryside. God… just somewhere where I can be with you, that’s all I know.”  
“I concur.” Takumi could sense the smile forming on Leo’s face when he said that.  
“Do you think we’re going to ever get married?”  
“I hope so. Leo, if I can be mushy and lovey-dovey for a second… uh, I really love you. I can’t see myself spending my life with anyone but you. You, uh, make me happy.”  
Leo sighed.  
“No words known to man can explain the love and care I possess for you.”  
“Dude, that’s so cheesy. You’re acting like you came straight out of a young adult romance movie!” Takumi could not hide the blush on his cheeks, no matter if he put on an act of being disgusted by the cheesy bullshit Leo had just spouted.  
“Ok, ok. I fucking love you. Is that better?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Takumi stared at the boy next to him, who was now wrapping parts of his hair around his fingers and unwrapping it. His eyes were glazed over in a need for a sleep that wouldn’t come for him for quite a while. He always was the last person to fall asleep.  
Takumi noticed the time, according to a clock in the corner of his room- 3:32 AM.  
“Do you think we’d adopt kids?”  
Takumi’s attention was shifted back to Leo. He thought for a second.  
“Yeah. Maybe we’d surrogate. But I’d rather adopt. We could give a kid a loving home, instead of whatever they came from…”  
“I like the name Forrest for a child.”  
“Kiragi is also a pretty cool name.”  
“Mmm…”  
Leo’s eyes closed.  
“‘Night, babe.”  
“Goodnight, Takumi.”  
It was a sudden time for Leo to fall asleep, but Takumi didn’t blame him. He was exhausted.  
He soon slipped off to sleep himself, with the combined heat of the blankets and Leo, however.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna put like a playlist here for chapters i guess. like, songs that remind me of it, i suppose.
> 
> ch 1 playlist:  
> ease - troye sivan  
> i think you're really beautiful - starry cat  
> you know how to make a boy feel warm - flatsound  
> we'll hope for a good day - flatsound  
> medicine - daughter  
> us against the world - coldplay
> 
> and a bit jokingly, セックス大好き by pink guy
> 
> that is all i've given up i hate fire emblem it sucks goodbye everyone


End file.
